Creeper diferente
by El loco mati
Summary: Esta es la historia de un Creeper y Steve, que se la pasaban bien conviviendo juntos, pero un ataque zombie los separó.


Creeper diferente.

Introducción: ¡Preparate para lo inesperado!

Había un hombre, llamado: Steve. Ese hombre era trabajador, trabajaba todos los días para sobrevivir a cualquier cosa que pueda pasar. Siempre se le veía recolectando comida, madera y materiales para no sufrir ningún tipo de accidente. Pero si tenía miedo a una criatura: el Creeper. Tenía miedo que en cualquier momento podía salir de su casa y cuando vuelva encontrara un Creeper.

Pero un día sucedió lo inesperado, ya que Steve nunca pensaba en que algo malo le podía pasar a sus cosas importantes, nunca pensaba que algo tan malo como que un Creeper le explotara su casa, pero llegó el dia en el que un Creeper estaba listo para explotar en su casa. Tanto miedo le dio a Steve que intento hacer un refugio pequeño para defenderse y atacarlo desde ahí, Steve le tenía mas miedo a un Creeper que a cualquier otra cosa, pero el Creeper nunca explotó, se quedo ahí sin hacer nada.

Capitulo 1: La amistad comienza.

Steve entró a su casa y golpeó al Creeper, y el Creeper se puso triste, Steve jamás vió un Creeper así, para que el Creeper no esté triste Steve le dio pólvora, que tenía guardada en uno de sus cofres, el Creeper se puso feliz y empezó a saltar, luego de un rato Steve salió a buscar material para sobrevivir, pero esta vez fue diferente, el Crepeer acompaño a Steve. Para defenderlo y ayudarlo.

-¿Por que viniste, Creeper?-. Dijo Steve.

El Creeper sonrió y lo empezó a ayudar.

El Creeper sacaba la madera de los árboles con cabezazos y de los árboles salían manzanas, y esas manzanas se las llevaba a Steve.

Cuando volvieron a la casa, Steve se pusó a comer, ya que estaba hambriento, y el Creeper también tenía hambre, pero no tenía comida. Steve casi se olvida del Creeper y le dio manzanas, ya que la pólvora que le dio al Creeper antes era la última que tenía, el Creeper se comió 5 manzanas, y luego, Steve durmió en su cama, y el Creeper, durmió en una cama nueva.

Capitulo 2: Muerte fría.

Todo amaneció como un lindo día, Steve no salió a buscar material, ya que sus cofres y bolsillos estaban llenos, y Steve y el Creeper estaban satisfechos con su comida, eso era lo importante para ellos.

Pasaron el dia buscando una cosa que faltaba, hierro, oro y diamante. Steve necesitaba ese material, y el Creeper también, porque Steve le quería hacer una armadura. Steve buscó esos materiales todo el día, y regreso a la casa de noche. Steve se hizo sus espadas y picos de diamante y hierro, y le hizo una armadura al Creeper.

Se había hecho de noche, Steve no pensó en que unos mounstros atacarían su casa, pero así fue, un grupo de zombies atacó la casa de Steve. Los zombies mordieron a Steve y se llevaron al Creeper.

Steve se había desmayado por unos minutos, y cuando Steve despertó, salió corriendo muy rápido de su casa, cuando se alejó mucho de su casa, entro en un pueblo quemado, a Steve le dió igual y siguió corriendo, y buscando al Creeper.

En una casa quemada, había un arco y muchas flechas, recogió las armas y siguió avanzando, encontró al grupo de zombies enemigos, y les disparó las flechas en la cabeza. Mató a muchos zombies, y al matar tantos, iba a matar a un zombie, pero ese no era un zombie, era el Creeper, ¡casi lo mata! pero esta vez era diferente, el Creeper no era normal, era un Creeper - zombie.

Steve quedó impactado al ver al Creeper que tanto amaba, que tanto cuidaba ya era un enemigo, Steve cerró sus ojos y no quisó creer que fuera real. El Creeper se acercó a Steve como cualquier otro zombie, lo quería morder, como un zombie. Steve tuvo que aceptar que los amores se pierden.

-Adiós, Creeper. Al parecer jamás encontraré un Creeper como tú, y si es así, no sería igual.-. Dijo Steve con ganas de llorar.

El Creeper ya no tenía su armadura, Steve levantó sus brazos apuntando con el arco al Creeper, disparó y cerró sus ojos.

Steve llegó a su casa, callado y triste, no pudo seguir sujetando al arco que mató al Creeper, y se acostó en su cama, y miró una foto que se había sacado con el Creeper y cerró sus ojos otra vez. Pero esta vez, al abrirlos, tenia los ojos negros.

(A Steve se le cambiaron los ojos a color negro porque un zombie lo habia mordido anteriormente)


End file.
